


Deceiving You

by Emeli_Thorne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeli_Thorne/pseuds/Emeli_Thorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek wakes up in a hotel room, having spent the night with his boyfriend, Stiles.<br/>Accidentally, he finds some folders underneath the bed. One of them  has his name on it.</p><p>Are they Stiles's? Why does he have a file on Derek?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceiving You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> This is my second chaptered Sterek fanfiction. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think of the first chapter. I would really like to get some feedback so I could see if it is worth to continue writing it. It's not very long.
> 
> Enjoy and comment :D

They were staying in a hotel room. The morning was promising. 

Derek woke up to an empty bed. He heard a noise coming from the bathroom and figured that that must be Stiles. He stretched then got up. Opening the window, he was surprised by how cold it was outside. The sounds of sirens and car engines filled the streets because people were hurrying to get to work.

Derek was happy he got a day off. He wouldn’t want to be caught in that mayhem.

He was closing the window when Stiles walked out of bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips. Derek took a deep breath. He will never get tired of looking at that body. Stiles’s body was nothing like his and that is exactly what he liked. 

Stiles was on to Derek and his intentions. He knew very well what that look of his meant. It meant that he wanted him there and then. And who was Stiles to refuse his man? So he came closer and un-wrapped his towel, watching Derek’s reaction. His breathing increased and he licked his lip at the sight of Stiles’s erection.

-“Come here.”

Derek grabbed his hand and threw him onto the bed then crawled on top of him, kissing him hard before lowering his hand to Stiles’s cock.

-“I think we didn’t do our morning exercise.”

\---------------------------------

An hour later, Derek was alone in the room getting dressed. Stiles went out to finish some business.

Derek didn’t know what business, but he never asked. He learned that early in their relationship. Stiles will only tell you what he wants you to know and that is all. Asking questions about something Stiles didn’t want to talk about will lead you nowhere and it will piss him off. 

As he was putting on his socks, Derek noticed a bag under the bed. At first he thought the previous guests might have left it. He pulled it out and wanted to put it on table for the maids to see it. The bag contained some folders with names on it. Derek would have left it if he hadn’t seen his name on one of those folders. 

He got curious. Maybe these are Stiles’s? But why would Stiles have a folder with Derek’s name in it?

Derek opened the folder and started reading the file that was in it. With every sentence he read his face became paler and paler as if the blood was draining from his body. He couldn’t believe it. He almost fainted so he sat on the bad and with great effort continued reading. He felt sick. Why? Why? 

\-------------------------------

Derek was looking at Stiles with hate in his eyes. Hate and disdain. His hands were sweaty. He was visibly nervous. But the hand he was holding a gun with was almost still. He was pointing it at Stiles and was ready to fire it at any moment now.

Stiles was frightened. Not for his life, because he was used to risking it every day. He was concerned for Derek. Stiles glanced behind him, seeing his folders opened, pictures and papers scattered on the floor.

-“WHY?! JUST TELL ME, WHY?!” 

Derek was shouting. He wanted to rip his own heart out not to feel this. He didn’t want to feel anything. But he did. His head was spinning and his mind was working hard just to figure out what is happening.

-“Derek, let me explain. Please.” Stiles was standing before him, trying to calm Derek.

This was never meant to happen. This was not an option. But here they were, apparently at the end of their road. Is this how it is going to end? 

TO BE CONTINUED... or not :P


End file.
